Filial Sorrow
by Iareaboy
Summary: This is the story of a man and his lover a kangaskhan he has known for most of his life, warning POKEPHILIA! this is a lemon... also this is an old story of mine and It has not been cleaned up... so read at your own risk.
1. Intro

Hi this story has my favorite Pokémon in it Kangaskhan, and sadly i don't own Pokémon or any other copyrighted things in this story i just own the OCs and plot.

Warning contains: Blood, death, Steamy bits, swearing, pokephilia, corn, and cheese so if you are younger than 18 I advise that you don't read but I cant stop you.

This is the story of love trying to make it in a place where it is shunned so have fun reading this and feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 1: Orphan

This is the tail of two lovers and their fight to be together but before we can get to the good stuff we must go back to the beginning. In the surveillance room of the Fuchsia City Safari Zone two men are watching the monitors, in one you can see a class of children all about five years old entering through the main gate. "Hey Jim" says the first security guard. "What is it Ted?' ask Jim turning to Ted in his swivel chair. Ted smiles pointing to a monitor saying "Subject 12's egg is finally hatching and it looks like the school kid are going to see it" Jim then swivels over next to ted and the both watch as Kangaskhan#12 watches her egg hatch… As the egg starts to shake and crack little cries can be heard as the head of the newborn pops out, but there is something wrong it's not the usual grey, it's purple. Ted picks up his walkie talkie and says "We gotta NS in the kangaskhan we will need a clean up crew and the S.Z.C.U. team to protect the kids" while Jim activates the speaker system and announces "Everyone in the South sector please groupe together and no matter what don't move no matter what happens this is a code red". In the south sector all the Trainer school students are huddling around the teacher and keeping their eyes on her, but one boy isn't, he is so scared he can't move as he watches a horror unfolds before his very eyes. As the kangaskhan see that 12 had a shiny child they do what they always do… Kill the shiny for the good of the mob.

As the first Kangaskhan Charges 12 Dissy Punches her as another hit 12 with a Mega punch which is returned back while another kangaskhan uses Crunch on the 12 making blood gush out her neck as a chunk of flesh is bitten off. 12 Entering a Rage and starts to use Comet Punch hitting them back but they hit back. After a bloody fight she collapses on the ground and bleeds out onto the green grass. The new born watches in horror as the adults start towards her, so she makes a run for it and runs into the boy who is sweating and pale as he watches the rest of the mob head towards him, the same mob he just saw kill one of their own. The boy instinctively grabs hold of something and holds it tight as he curls up in a ball and crys. Instead of being killed the boy hears a fight going on and feels a hand on his back and a voice say "Hey kid, don't worry I gotcha, you will be okay". As the boy looks up he sees a pokemon ranger holding his hand out to him and he takes it. The ranger take the boy to the safari headquarters where the ranger asks the boy "what is your name?". The boy is silent for a few seconds and says "Isaac", "Well then Isaac I'm going to keep you here and have your parents come to pick you up… your teacher was informed that I will be doing this okay" says the ranger who ruffels Isaac's short brown hair and tells him "Good job saving the baby… but next time leave it to us, okay hot shot". Isaac looks down to the Shiny pokemon he saved by accident as she hugs him tightly.

After a long time and Isaac has answered all of the ranger's questions. Isaac sits down on a couch with the Kangaskhan at his side holding his arm in a tight hug, that's when Isaac's brother Jake burst into the room. Isaac gets off the couch and the kangaskhan follows behind him hiding in Isaac's shadow. As Jake kneels in front of Isaac he asks "You okay little bro" Isaac nods then Jake asks "Hey little bro where is the pokemon you saved? Ted and Jim told me you saved a baby" Isaac then said in a soft voice "she is behind me…don't scare her". Jake feeling curious looks behind his brother and sees a baby Kangaskhan and asks in a shaky voice "How did you get her from her mother?", Isaac looks down and doesn't say a thing he just stand there and starts to cry and the baby cries because Isaac is. "The mother was killed in front of the baby and your brother" says the ranger from earlier as he walks up to Jake and shakes his hand. "So what is going to happen to the baby?" Jake asks as he thinks _Poor little thing, poor Isaac this has to be traumatic for them_. The ranger holds out a clipboard and says "If you and your brother sign this she will be put into your care… I know it's unusual but if we put her with her own kind the will kill her… like her mother, 12" Jake signs and gives the clipboard to Isaac who also signs before giving the board back to the ranger who tells them "The secretary Carry will give you a ball of your choice at the front desk, have a nice day"

Carry is waiting at the desk with a kangaskhan teamed suitcase she look's nice and smiles as she hands Isaac a paper with pictures of all the different type of balls that are available. Isaac gives Jake the paper while pointing at the luxury ball. "We will take a number 7" Jake says handing the paper back to carry who says "okay", when she gives the ball and suitcase to Jake she says "Have a good day", she is smiling and waving as they leave. On the drive home Jake noticed that whenever Isaac saw a pokemon outside the window he would cower. Back at home Jake asked Isaac "So what are you going to name her little bro?" Isaac says "Umm how about Maya-" then is cut of by Jake saying "That is clever because Maya means mother" Isaac nods and turns to his first pokemon and asks "Can we call you Maya?" Maya makes a cheerful chirp and hugs Isaac. So you now know how they met each other. Isaac and Maya have been inseparable ever since because Maya follows Isaac around and Isaac doesn't like to go places without her. The event at the safari didn't just orphan Maya and scar her, it gave Isaac deathly fear of pokemon except Maya.

Isaac is eighteen now and Maya is physically an adult but unlike most kangaskhans she has no baby...yet. Isaac is on the couch in the living room of his house watching the news they're doing a segment on how pokephilia and marriage between man and pokemon is now legal, hearing that Maya asks "So what do you think about that stuff Isaac?" (Isaac has a translator implant in his ear) as she walks into the living room with two plates of food. "Thanks Maya" Isaac says as he takes a plate from Maya while he thinks _Just avoid the question… she might think it's wrong._ Maya then says "I think it's perfectly fine, I mean love is love, right?" as she is mentally saying _Okay Maya don't fuck this up you have been working eight years on getting Isaac to like you the way you like him, so don't screw it up now_ , "Yeah love is love why shouldn't people and pokemon be allowed to be together if it's love" Isaac says in relief knowing _Maya is okay with it too_. As Isaac and Maya eat their eggs and bacon that Maya made herself, they both are thinking _Okay it has been thirteen years, tonight is the night, tonight I'm getting in h(is/er) pants,_ Isaac breaks the silence when he finishes eating by asking "Maya what should we do today?". Maya takes a leap of faith by saying "I would enjoy a trip to Vermilion city" Isaac is a bit curious but he gets his answer when Maya add in that "I was thinking we could stay at the P &T Hotel they have hot tubs". "Okay let's do it" Isaac says before running up the stairs and coming down 10 minutes later with his kangasuitcase asking "Are you ready?", Maya giggles and takes Isaacs hand saying "Always" as they walk out the door.

After a good hour they arrive at the P&T Hotel. As they enter the front door Isaac sees all the other pokemon in there and he starts to get nervous. "Isaac You will be okay, I'm right beside you" says Maya holding onto Isaac's now sweaty hand. Maya pulls Isaac to the counter and asks the lady at the desk "Can we get a room?" The lady behind the desk says "Yes, and tonight it is free" she says handing Maya the key and giving her a wink, Maya doesn't get why she is winking, but it's a free room so "We'll take it". "Room B11…here we are" Isaac says as he opens the door and bows while gesturing with his arm for Maya to go in first. Isaac doesn't notice the embarrassed smirk on Maya's face as she walks into B11. Isaac steps in and closes the door in one motion then turns around to see "They gave us a lover's suite". Isaac's face is beat red as he looks around and sees the silk sheeted bed, the romantic fireplace, hot tub, and banner that says 'Congrats on the legalization' Maya giggles and says "Well we got a private hot tub, so let's use it…I'll let you get changed okay". Isaac just nods as he goes into the bathroom and hands Maya his clothes from behind the door saying "Put these in the dresser please... Thanks", as Maya puts the cloths in the dresser Isaac yells "Maya…I left my trunks at home why don't you go in without me", Maya yells back "Isaac you can just get in nude". Isaac steps out of the bathroom face Beat red again with a white towel around his waist, saying "Y-y-you would be o-okay with th-that?" Maya blushes knowing that he is wearing nothing under the towel, as she walks over to Isaac she takes the towel and throws it to the side before pulling Isaac into the hot tub giggling the whole time. Isaac decides to sit on the other side of the tub with his hands covering his growing tool. Maya then gets up and sits next to Isaac making him blush so much he thinks his face couldn't get any redder. Maya moves Isaac's hands away from his groin while whispering in his ear happy thirteen year anniversary before pulling him into a kiss. After Maya breaks off their first kiss, Isaac just sits there wide eyed for a minute before he puts a hand on the back of Maya's neck and pulls her into a french, Isaac's tongue dances with Maya's while they savor the salty flavor of each other's saliva. When they finally break the kiss a string of saliva conects their lips as they pant for air in the steamy hot tub with the fireplace crackling in the background. Maya can't take it anymore and tells Isaac "Isaac I **love** you and I...I wan-" Isaac cuts her off by kissing her then saying "I know what you're going to say…and the answer is yes, but not in the tub". Maya stands up and takes Isaac by the hand, gently pulling him to the bed where she lays on her back exposing her soaking wet clit as she says "Isaac I love you, so I want you to take me" Isaac crawls over her and gives her a kiss before saying "I **love** you too, and I wish I would have told you sooner" then kisses her again. Maya Pushes Isaac back and tells him " I want you to take my virginity Isaac, I can't take it any more, I want you inside me". Isaac gets the message so he lines his key with her lock but he stops. "Isaac are you okay?" Maya asks, Isaac answers "Yes it's just this is also my first time". Maya smiles as she grabs Isaac by the hips and pulls him to her saying "That make it so much better" before she kisses Isaac and pulls him closer to her causing Isaac's 6in. shlong to enter Maya's tunnel. Maya wince at the pain of her tight walls being parted. Isaac cups Maya's cheek with his hand while asking "Are you okay? I can stop if you want." while trailing his hand across her surprisingly smooth skin wiping a tear off her face. "I'm okay just do what you want" Maya says before Isaac gives her a sweet kiss that is slow and tender,as he trusts in hard braking Maya's hymen. Maya tenses with the pain, while her blood drips onto the bed and runs down Isaac's scrotum making him shiver a bit. When Isaac breaks the kiss he wipes away Maya's tears saying "I'm going to take it slow, so I don't hurt you". As Isaac slowly thrusts in and out of Maya's tight tunnel her pain gives way to pleasure as every nerve tingles in joy as her walls pulse around Isaac's shaft. As Maya lets out a gleeful moan Isaac increases the speed and power used for each thrust making a small slapping noise each time. "FASTER ISAAC" Maya yells as she starts to drool with ecstasy. Isaac lets out a grunt as he speeds up making the slapping noise louder, but not soon after he feels his crown jewels tense up so he gives it his all thrusting three more times, then he goes for one more and groans as he thrust one hard passion filled time as he hilts his shaft inside of Maya and releases a flood of his hot seed into her womb. The feel of Isaac's cum pushes Maya over the edge as she arcs her back and her fluids squirt out and cover everything in her sweet smelling fluids as her walls rapidly milk at Isaac's schlong making him cum even more. After both of their climaxes have died down Isaac pulls his sofing tool out of Maya's slot and then collapses. "ISAAC" Maya yells as she shoots up an cradles Isaac who says "I'm okay, I just used all of my strength, he-he… I can't move my legs" Maya giggles at Isaac and says "I think we should go in the hot tub now" Isaac nods as Maya helps him into the hot water. As Isaac and Maya start to relax in the hot water they both are worrying that _maybe I wasn't good and (s)he is just not telling me_. "That was good" Isaac says trying to see what Maya thinks, "You were amazing Isaac…Was I good?" Maya asks as she twiddles her thumbs nervously. Isaac turns saying "Maya…You were better than I thought someone could be… and to be honest...Even though I have length...I'm thin not thick" as Isaac finishes saying that, Maya grabs his chin and tells Isaac "Listen to me, never ever think badly about yourself...plus you did all the work, that means it was all you" Isaac smiles as Maya pulls him into a kiss. After a half an hour Isaac and his new mate Maya hop out of the tub and go to bed falling asleep in each other's arms saying "I **love** you".

Isaac wakes up with Maya intently staring at him. Isaac pushes Maya while asking "What are you doin?" Maya giggled before saying "hopefully **you** ". Isaac leans in to kiss Maya when there is a knock on the door *knock knock knock* Maya the gives Isaac a quick smooch and says "get the door then you get back here for round two". Isaac grabs a robe slips it on and opens the door to see "Jake?". Jake says "Oh god it's true...You and Maya" while walking in the room, "Jake I can explain" Isaac says but is cut off by Jake saying "I called it...Jim and Ted owe me 100 pokedollars each, yes". Maya slaps Jake, saying "You jerk how can you make a bet on something like love", Jake then apologizes saying "I'm sorry Maya" as Isaac goes into the bathroom, Maya then says "You're so lucky you bet we would be together because if you didn't you would get a Mega punch to the nethers". Isaac then steps out of the bath room saying "Who wants to go shopping?"

End of chapter one


End file.
